Forever His
by MOgurl3721
Summary: Kagome decides to tell Inuyasha how she feels after keeping it bottled up for so long...but is she ready for his reaction? Is HE ready for his reaction? No lemons or anything...so maybe I should rate it T or something...Oh well...


**.::FOREVER HIS::.**

Okay, so this is my first FanFic...After reading many of the wonderfully (and not so wonderfully) written peices on this site and on i was inspired to write a FanFic myself...Well...Attempt to write is probably a better word...Anyway, please be nice, as this is my first Fic! Thanks much! Xoxo

-MOgurl3721

**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANYTHING REMOTELY RELATED TO INUYASHA!! just so you know... thanks!**

_They were alone, sitting on the couch in Kagome's home. She had wanted to talk to him, and he readily agreed._

I was surprised at first. Usually, when I ask him something like that, he gives me a smirk and his usual 'Keh'. This time, he just nodded, giving me a small smile and following me into the living room. I sat down next to him, perfectly fine. The butterflies had stopped years ago, I wasn't nervous in the least. I knew exactly what I wanted to tell him.

_I love you, Inuyasha._

She sat down next to me. Looking serious, and so cute. Kagome has never been serious like this. That's exactly why I dropped my sarcasm, and went along with it. I've loved her since I first stared into her chocolate brown eyes, since I first held her, kept her safe. I know I shouldn't, that she'd never want someone like me. I know I'll hurt her and myself if she knew, so I just paste on my usual scowl, or smirk, and it's all sarcasm from there. Until now.

"Kagome, what's up?"

_She swallowed hard, looking down._

Yeah, about those butterflies? They're back. I have to look away from his intense amber eyes, down at my hands in my lap. I'm suddenly at a loss of words, as if I don't even comprehend what words are anymore. I swallow hard, and look up at him. He's staring at me, so intensely, I feel as though he can see right through me with those dazzling golden eyes, know exactly what I'm thinking. Oh Kami, I hope not.

"Inuyasha…I…umm…love you…I have for a long time."

_He stared at her, eyes wide in shock._

Love? Love…me? She can't possibly be saying this. I'm imagining it. But even as I'm telling myself it's not true, an unimaginable amount of happiness is shooting through me. I can't speak, hell, I can barely breathe. I just look at her, in disbelief. I watch her, as she looks at me expectantly, hesitantly waiting. I just stare. Slowly, her face transforms. Her eyes harden, she bites her lip, and turns away from me. I can smell the tears. Oh Kagome, I'm so sorry, please don't cry! I want to tell her something, anything, that will make it okay.

_He rests his hand on her knee._

I can't help but look up at him in surprise. His face softens, looking at me. I've never seen him look at me like this. At least, not directly. I've seen him out of the corner of my eye, looking at me when we're alone, like this. It scares me. There are so many emotions in that look. I can't tear my eyes away. He puts his hand on my cheek, caressing, wiping a stray tear away with a claw. Funny, I didn't even know I'd been crying. He leans in, and I can do nothing but stare as he softly brushed his lips against mine. Pulling away, he looked at me, smiling. I smile back, and wrap my arms around his waist, afraid to let go, all the while pulling him in for another kiss.

_He runs a hand through her hair, the other still resting on her cheek._

Kissing Kagome. I'm kissing Kagome! Sure, we'd kissed before, but not like this. No, never like this. I pull her against me, deepening the kiss. Running my tongue over the roof of her mouth, I can taste the truth of her words. She loves me. It feels so good, knowing I have Kagome's love.

"_Inu…yasha…"_

I try to speak between his kisses. It's a little hard, not gonna lie! He starts kissing my nose, my forehead, my eyelids. It's so hard to concentrate, when the love of my life is kissing me unmercifully. I'm persistent though!

"Inuyasha…I,"

He kisses my nose.

"I…want…"

He kisses my forehead.

"Inuyasha…I…want…you."

I can feel the tremor of shock ripple through his body as he stiffens, his lips still on my forehead, his hands still on my cheek and tangled in my hair. I close my eyes, wishing I could take it back.

_In_u_yasha, I do want you…_

I can't move. I made a mistake, kissing her. I didn't want to let her go. She wants me. I want to look her in the eyes, tell her how much I want her, how much I need her. I can't move. I can feel her eyes close, sense her biting her lip.

"_Kagome…I…I can't…"_

I almost flinch, hearing him say that. He can't? Slowly, I unwrap my arms, and untangle his hand from my hair. I push him away, his hand sliding from my cheek. I don't care how much this hurts, I will not cry. I look at him, confused, and hurt. Hoping he can't read the emotions in my face, hoping I looked emotionless, I just stare at him.

_I hurt her…I hurt Kagome. MY Kagome…_

She pushed me away. Seeing her face, I can almost feel my heart breaking into a million pieces. Her face, her beautiful face is filled with hurt, and confusion, and determination. I almost smile at myself. Of course, she's determined not to cry. She doesn't want to seem weak. Like this doesn't affect her at all. I know her though. I want to hold her, tell her how much I love her, how much I need her, but I've hurt her enough already. I never should've kissed her.

_Watching him fight a battle, as she fought her own._

I know I can't do it much longer. The dam will break, and I won't be able to stop the tears from cascading. I watch as he fought a battle with himself, but about what? I need to get out of here! I can't let him see me fall apart. I raise my chin defiantly, and turn to walk away.

_He grabbed her hand before he even knew what he was doing._

"Kagome…I-"

She turned and looked at me so fiercely, I can't help but flinch, ears flattening on my head.

"No!"

She yelled at me, as the tears cascade down her porcelain face.

"No! 'You can't', remember? After I sit here, telling you I love you, and-and you kissed me! Then I tell you I want you, and you tell me 'you can't'? You can't what? Love me? Well then fu-"

I grab her by the arms, feeling my claws pinching her slightly, but not enough to draw blood. Shaking her, I whisper fiercely.

"Don't ever say that again Kagome, do you hear me? Don't even think it!"

She looks at me, surprised, tears still falling.

"I love you dammit! Don't you get it? I don't want you, I need you! I can't hurt you Kagome, that's what I can't do. I won't hurt you! I know I'll hurt you if I'm with you, and my job is to protect you, even if it's from me!"

_She stared at him, tears still falling, but the pain gone._

"Inuyasha…"

I whisper softly, finally understanding.

"Don't you think it hurts me even more to be away from you? I trust you, you would never hurt me."

I smile at him, leaning in to kiss him, but he pulls away.

"Kagome, I've hurt you before... I could hurt you again!"

I caress his cheek, still smiling, still unknowingly crying.

"It was an accident. I know you, and I know you'd never hurt me on purpose. I love you, Inuyasha."

This time, he is the one who leans in, but it's not to kiss me. He licks the tears from my face, and nuzzles my cheek. I giggle, and turn to kiss him. As I lean in, eyes closing, I hear him whisper.

"_I love you too, Kagome."_

I don't know how long we sat there kissing. I know that I loved every minute of it. I'm with her. With my Kagome. I love her, and she loves me. I pick her up bridal style, carry her to her room, never taking my lips from hers. I don't think she even noticed we left the living room, until I set her on her bed. She pulls away, looking around, and back up at me.

"Inuya-?"

I put a finger to her lips, my claw tickling her nose.

"Do you still want me, Kagome?"

She looks at me carefully.

"No,"

My ears flatten on my head, almost hidden in my hair.

"I need you Inuyasha."

I look at her, surprised, and very happy. I kiss her, a long and slow kiss. The kiss of lovers who have all the time in the world. Slowly, I can feel her pulling at my shirt, making urgent little noises. I smile, baring my fangs, growling deep in my chest, and undress quickly. Using my claws, I shred her clothes.

_Suddenly shy, she covers herself from him._

He grabs my hands and lifts them above my head, kissing me deeply. We had all the time in the world, as he made love to me, marking me as his mate, forever his. This was all I have ever wanted to be. Forever his, Inuyasha. There could never be anyone else for me. My Inuyasha. My mate.

Please comment and tell me what you think! Like I said, this was sort of a spur of the moment, written in a day sort of Fic...And it's my first one!


End file.
